codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue - Mystery
Summary Prologue - Mystery is the prologue of Code:LYOKO - The Legacy of Franz Hopper. The prologue takes place a month before the year after the Supercomputer was shut down by Jeremy Belpois.The prologue involves a scientist who once worked on Project Carthage with Franz Hopper. In this prologue, the scientist deals with his problems and finds a file belonging to Franz Hopper. The contents of the file are revealed to him and the scientist decides to protect and preserve the file, by sending it to a secret location he thinks only he knows about. The scientist dies soon afterwards and the content of Franz Hopper's file are no longer with him. ''Prologue - Mystery'' The scientist stared at the computer screen, trying to find the source of all the problems. It had all started with a small bug in his search engine. The next day, it had become worse. Mozilla Firefox and Norton Antivirus had been deleted. There was no trace left of it. It was as though an invisible force had swept through the computer and taken those two programs with it. The scientist considered going back to the computer store, but there was a blizzard raging outside. Here in Alaska, the blizzards never stopped. There used to be short intervals of sunny weather, when the scientist would go for a walk in the park. The recent blizzards were so bad that the government ordered everyone to stay in their homes until further notice. He sighed. There was absolutely no trace of any malicious program. Was it a supervirus, probably created by some other scientist much more advanced in ranking and intelligence than him? The scientist suddenly gasped. There was ''one scientist he knew that was so intelligent to be able to create this supervirus. He had even worked with him before. The scientist went into his only browsing engine for the archived files all around the world - The SuperSearch. A box on the screen appeared. The scientist typed two words into the box. WALDO SCHAEFFER Data started appearing on the screen. The scientist’s eyes scanned the screen for any bit of information that he could catch. When he had worked with Waldo...or was it Franz Hopper? He would call him Franz for now. Waldo seemed to have adopted that name. Franz had worked with him during the progression of Project Carthage. Franz had been the leader of the group of scientists. Franz had been given the task of constructing the applications and programs of Project Carthage. The scientist had been asked to do DataScans now and then to ensure that Project Carthage was working well. A potential piece of information caught his eye. Protected Files were only accessible by the scientists of Project Carthage. Not even the president had access to this private information. The scientist opened the file. Only one document was there, “Secrets of Lyoko”. The scientist opened the document, and read it from top to bottom. After that, the scientist let out a deep sigh. The blizzard had become worse while he was reading, the scientist saw. As he realised that his death was near, he accepted it with finality. It had been a long time since his youth was over. The scientist sent the file to a secret location that he thought only he knew about, as he had helped to build it. He attached the whole file, and added a short message, “If you find this, please read this, for it contains information to the secrets of the work of Waldo Schaeffer. Attached here is the file, about Waldo’s work, starting from roughly 1995.” With that, the scientist sent the file. It was transported, to the secret factory. With his work done, the scientist threw his computer out of the window, and he watched as a thin, almost invisible, black smoke arose from the computer. It dissipated quickly. The scientist was on his bed by then. The scientist closed his eyes, and took a final breath, before letting it out. Old age had caught up with him. The scientist had left this world. He moved no more. ''- Written by -OddDellaRobbia003- Category:Code:LYOKO - The Legacy of Franz Hopper